ICQ
by Neo Geisha
Summary: Kapitel 1: Hogwarts entdeckt die virtuellen Weiten des WWWs. Irrungen und Wirrungen durch chats und mails natürlich inbegriffen. Kapitel 2: Viel Spaß beim Raten wer sich hinter welchem Nick verbirgt!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Gehören leider nicht mir. Schade auch. Verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Doppelt Schade.  
**Rating:** M für slash und explizite Sprache  
**Warning:** Computer-sex (Hey! Premiere! Das hatte ich bislang in noch keiner fic)

**A/N**: Kleine Geschichte, die mir eingefallen ist als ich von Schmerzen gepeinigt auf dem Stuhl meines Dentisten saß und eine unschöne Wurzelbehandlung über mich ergehen lassen musste. Fand die story aber zu nett um sie nicht aufzuschreiben - also, hier ist sie. Eine Geschichte so schön wie Zahnschmerzen...Lesen auf eigene Gefahr!

ICQ

Die große Halle von Hogwarts, der größten und besten Schule für Hexenkünste und Zauberei, war bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt und ein lautes Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen aus Schülern und Lehrern.  
Es war der erste Schultag seit dem Ende des Krieges dementsprechend aufgeregt waren Schüler und Lehrer, die endlich wieder ohne Furcht vor neuen Grausamkeiten Lord Voldemorts Hogwarts besuchen konnten.

Die neuen Schüler waren bereits in die Häuser sortiert, die neuen und alten Lehrer waren von Dumbledore vorgestellt worden und auch das opulente Festmahl war bereits restlos verzehrt, doch der fröhlich lächelnde Schulleiter hatte alle Schüler gebeten noch für eine kurze Zeit auf ihren Plätzen sitzen zu bleiben, denn er hätte noch etwas bekannt zu geben.

"Was meint ihr, was Dumbledore vor hat? Ob Harry noch einen Preis oder so was bekommt?" Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem sommersprossigen Gesicht lehnte sich Ron zu seinen beiden Freunden herüber.

"Ach was, ich versteh sowieso nicht, warum immer noch soviel Aufhebens darum gemacht wird. Gut, ich habe Voldemort getötet, aber das hätte jawohl jeder in meiner Situation getan." Verlegen sah Harry zu Hermione. Trotz der Tage und Wochen, die seit dem entscheidenden Tag vergangen waren, fühlte er sich auch weiterhin unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass er nicht nur den größten Teil der magiebegabten Menschen gerettet hatte, sondern eben dieser Teil der Menschheit ihm jetzt auch noch unendlich dankbar war.

"Ron, ich denke du hast heute morgen erzählt, dass dein Vater heute hier wäre. Warum sollte er extra nach Hogwarts kommen, wenn es um einen Preis für Harry ging? Ich denke, dass es um eine neue Verordnung des Zaubereiministeriums geht."

"Da fänd' ich ne Preisverleihung aber spannender!" freundschaftlich schlug Ron Harry auf die Schulter. Die Schule hatte Rons Meinung nach ohnehin schon genug Regeln und Pflichten, die nicht vernachlässigt oder gebrochen werden durften - weitere waren nun wirklich nicht nötig und in Gedanken hoffte Ron, dass sein Vater aus irgendeinem anderen Grund hier war.

Dumbledores laute Stimme vom Lehrertisch her unterbrach Rons Gedanken und binnen weniger Sekunden hatte sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler auf den weisen Magier gerichtet, der sich jetzt von seinem Platz erhoben hatte.

"Sicher fragt ihr euch alle inzwischen, warum ich euch gebeten habe noch ein wenig Geduld zu haben. Nun, um euch nicht länger auf die Folter zu spannen und euch von eurer Neugier zu erlösen, möchte ich euch Arthur Weasley vorstellen. Einige von euch werden ihn sicherlich kennen. Er ist zuständig für Muggle-Angelegenheiten bei unserem Zauberei-Ministerium und Mr. Weasley hat unserer Schule eine neu Errungenschaft zu präsentieren."

Mit leicht geröteten Wangen und zittrigen Händen dank der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit von Hunderten von Schülern, zwängte sich Arthur zwischen Dumbledore und Minerva, die ihn beiden wartend ansahen.

"Ähm..." Nervös öffnete er den Schnappverschluss seiner originalen Muggel-Aktentasche und stellte die Rindsleder-Tasche vor sich auf den Tisch.  
"Ähm, liebe Schüler. Heute bin ich hier um Hogwarts die wohl interessanteste Entdeckung seit dem...seit dem Kamin-Netzwerk vorzustellen. Diejenigen unter euch, die einen Muggle als Elternteil haben oder mit einem Muggel verwandt sind, haben vielleicht schon von einer Erfindung gehört, die die Muggel...äh..." Hastig wühlte Arthur in der braunen Tasche und kramte einen verknickten Notizzettel heraus.

"Eine Erfindung, die von den Muggeln _Internätt_ genannt wird." Zufrieden nickte Arthur. Die fremden, ungewohnten Begriffe machten ihm immer die meisten Schwierigkeiten, doch glücklicherweise hatte er sich diesmal nicht verhaspelt.

"Das Internätt wird von den Muggeln genutzt um miteinander reden zu können, obwohl sie Meilen von einander entfernt, an ganz verschiedenen Maschinen sitzen - die sie übrigens Compiuter nennen. Im Gegensatz zu unseren Kaminen können dabei beliebig viele Leute mit einander reden, egal ob man sich kennt oder nicht. Ähm...allerdings redet man dabei nicht wirklich, sondern man schreibt das, was man dem anderen sagen möchte auf diesem Compiuter...Muggel nennen das dann _schätten_. Äh ja, und um zu schätten gibt es eigene _Schätt-Räume_."

Ein Tuscheln und Flüstern lief durch die Sitzreihen der Schüler. Jeden schien die Idee, dass diese interessanten und ungewöhnlichen Maschinen, von denen Arthur so viel erzählen konnte, nach Hogwarts kommen würden, total zu begeistern.

"Ruhe bitte, ich kann ja verstehen, dass ihr aufgeregt seid! Mr. Weasley wird euch gleich erklären inwiefern diese Muggel-Technologie Hogwarts betrifft. Doch zunächst," Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht drehte sich Dumbledore zu Arthur Weasley um: "Arthur, habe ich das richtig verstanden; diese Schätt-Räume und Maschinen dienen der besseren Kommunikation zwischen den Muggeln?"

"Äh...Genau, Professor. Auf diesem Weg können Leute miteinander reden, die sich sonst nie kennen gelernt hätten und da auch jeder einen eigenen Spitznamen...oder Codenamen wählen kann, ist auch eine Art Anonymität gewährleistet. Ja."

"Eine Kommunikation ohne Vorurteile und das knüpfen von Freundschaften auf neutralem Boden...eine äußerst weitsichtige Erfindung!" Dumbledore nickte anerkennend.

"Das dachte sich das Ministerium auch und darum...haben wir...folgendes entwickeln können." Erneut wühlte Arthur in seiner Ledertasche, doch diesmal holte er keinen weiteren Notizzettel hervor, sondern einen schlanken, aus feinstem Metall gefertigten Federkiel und drei Bögen verschiedenfarbiges Papier.

"Da uns die Vorstellung von solch unpraktischen Geräten wie Compiuter nicht zufrieden stellte, haben wir uns daran gemacht, die Technologie der Muggel ein wenig zu verfeinern. Dieses schöne Schreibgerät ist ein..." Mit gewichtiger Miene hielt Arthur den fragilen Metallfederkiel gut sichtbar für alle in die Höhe: "_Internättistischer Compiuter Quill_ - oder kurz ICQ. Wenn man mit ihm auf dem dafür vorgesehenen Papier schreibt, können alle, die ebenfalls ICQ nutzen, dass Geschriebene auf ihren Papierbögen lesen...sie können schätten. Jawohl." 

Ein aufgeregtes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Schüler und Begeisterung machte sich auf den Gesichtern breit.

"Was hat es mit dem bunten Papier auf sich?" fragte Minerva McGonagall und beugte sich interessiert über die bunten Blätter.

"Ah ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen." Vorsichtig platzierte Arthur den ICQ auf dem Tisch und nahm stattdessen die Bögen Papier in die Hand.

"Die...äh...die unterschiedlichen Farben repräsentieren verschiedene Schätträume, wenn man das so nennen will. Dieser weiße Bogen zum Beispiel ist der allgemeine Raum, zu dem jeder Schüler und jeder Lehrer Zugang hat. Dieser...äh...fliederfarbene Bogen ist eine Art Notiz-Brett auf dem jeder Lehrer Nachrichten für seine Klasse hinterlassen kann oder Schüler sich Nachhilfe-Lehrer suchen können...so wie die Kleinanzeigen im Tagespropheten."

"Und der letzte Bogen?" Mit einem langen spitzen Finger deutete Minerva auf das magenta-pinke Blatt Papier.

"Äh...der...ja, der Bogen kann mit einem Passwort gesichert werden und repräsentiert so etwas wie...na ja...einen Raum für die älteren Schüler und Lehrer...also, all diejenigen, die bereits volljährig sind." Das Glühen von Arthurs Gesicht war fast so rot wie der ogen in seiner Hand, den er leicht verschämt wieder ablegte.

"Prächtig!" Dumbledore klatschte erfreut in die Hände und wie von Zauberhand erschien vor jedem Schüler und Lehrer ein ICQ. Alle Lehrer und alle Schüler des siebten und damit letzten Jahres fanden vor sich auch noch drei Bögen Papier in den von Arthur beschriebenen Farben. Die jüngeren Schüler hingegen bekamen nur zwei Blätter.

"Diese wundervolle Erfindung wird hoffentlich eine Bereicherung für unsere Schule sein und ich verspreche mir davon, dass sie nicht nur neue Freude, sondern auch Freundschaft nach Hogwarts bringen wird."

Großer Jubel machte sich breit und staunend und neugierig griffen unzählige Hände nach den Mettalkielen um sie endlich zu testen.

"Ruhe, Ruhe...Ihr habt gleich genügend Zeit diese neue Art der Kommunikation zu testen. Die Sprecher der einzelnen Häuser des siebten Jahres mögen nach dem Essen eben in mein Büro kommen. Ich werde euch dort dann das Passwort für den...Erwachsenen-Bogen geben und ihr dürft es dann an eure Mitschüler weitergeben - vorrausgesetzt natürlich, dass sie volljährig sind. Doch nun will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten. Viel Spaß mit ICQ!"

Mies gelaunt saß Severus Snape an seinem Schreibtisch und betrachtete mit finsterer Miene die drei verfluchten Blätter Papier und den Metall-Federkiel.  
War sein Leben denn noch nicht trostlos genug? War es wirklich nötig, dass er jetzt auch noch seine ohnehin kaum vorhandene Freizeit teilen musste mit den Monstern, die er sowieso tagtäglich zu ertragen hatte und die er so gut leiden konnte wie den Cruciatus-Fluch.

Severus' hatte Dumbledore zu ihm nach dem Essen gesagt: Du wirst sehen, dass es dir große Freude bereiten wird einmal mit anderen Menschen zu reden ohne gleich das Schlimmste von ihnen zu denken. Ich bitte dich es wenigstens zu probieren.'

Severus wusste genau, dass Dumbledore nicht eher zufrieden sein würde bis Severus ICQ getestet hatte, also konnte er es auch gleich hinter sich bringen.

Widerwillig nahm er das filigrane Schreibgerät auf und sofort erschien auf den Bögen ein feiner, geschwungener Schriftzug und daneben ein rechteckiges Feld:

_Trage hier deinen Spitznamen ein_

Einen Spitznamen. Und nur er würde wissen, wer sich dahinter verbirgt? 

Ein diabolisches Grinsen umspielte die dünnen Lippen als Severus den Federkiel aufsetzte. Vielleicht würde das ganze ja lustiger als er bislang angenommen hatte...  
Hinter zugezogenen Vorhängen lag Harry auf seinem Bett und starrte grübelnd auf das Blatt Papier.

Internet.

Er hatte Dudley mal davon faseln hören als er noch gezwungen war seine Ferien bei den Dursleys zu verbringen. Dudley hatte sich online für den größten Frauenschwarm aller Zeiten ausgegeben und es hatte zum ersten und einzigen Mal mächtig Ärger mit Tante Petunia gegeben als sie Dudley erwischte wie er sich schmutzige Nachrichten mit fremden Frauen schrieb.

Wenn es also ein Ekel wie Dudley schaffte im Internet Freunde oder sogar eine Freundin zu finden, dann sollte es ihm doch wohl möglich sein als ein ganz normaler Junge mit anderen zu plaudern. Kein Junger-der-lebt, kein Retter der Welt und erst recht keine hysterischen Mädchen, die in ihn verliebt waren.

Ihm gefiel ICQ jetzt schon...

Gemütlich mit einer duftenden Tasse Tee in seiner Reichweite hatte sich Remus auf sein altes Sofa gefläzt. Er teilte Arthur Weasleys Begeisterung für die Errungenschaften der Muggel und das Internet und die Computer-Welt hatte ihn fasziniert, seit er das erste Mal eine Zeitschrift über PCs und Zubehör am Londoner Bahnhof gefunden hatte.

Der Gedanke völlig unerkannt mit den anderen Leuten reden zu können war so verlockend für ihn, dass er sich am liebsten sofort aus der an das Fest anschließenden Lehrerkonferenz verabschiedet hätte um seinen ICQ-Account zu starten. Und dann hatte sich Minerva auch noch zum Tee eingeladen!  
Nicht, dass er sie nicht mochte - ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war wohl eine seiner besten Freunde hier in Hogwarts, aber trotzdem hätte er sich viel lieber dieser neuen Internet-Erfindung gewidmet.

Doch jetzt war endlich alleine und einen Spitznamen hatte er nach schier endloser Grübelei auch gefunden. Der Spaß konnte beginnen...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, Warnings, Ratings** siehe Kapitel 1.

**Feedback:** Bitte, bitte, bitte! Schreibt mir eine review, sendet eine Mail oder schickt mir ne Eule! Büdde!

**A/N**: Als ich dies hier schreibe bin ich immer noch vollgedröhnt mit Schmerzmittel und meine Wange hängt betäubtermaßen so schief, dass Essen udn Trinken momentan noch tabu sind. Was bleibt mir also übrig abgesehen vom weitertippen dieser kranken Geschichte? Richtig. Nichts.

_Zitronendrops_ hat seinen Federkiel gezückt

Canonsfan: winkt Hi Zitronendrops

Zitronendrops: Hallo. Hier ist ja ganz schön was los.

Canonsfan: Na klar. Ist ja auch eine echt spitzenmäßige Erfindung.

Catwoman: Zitronendrops ist aber ein schöner Spitzname

Zitronendrops: Danke sehr! zwinker

Zitronendrops: Ganz schön verwirrend. All die lustigen Namen hier zu lesen.

Canonsfan: Yep. Man weiß gar nicht mit wem man gerade redet :-/

SlytherinSexGott: Man könnte meinen, dass das der Sinn des ganzen ist...Canonsfan

Canonsfan: SlytherinSexGott :oP Außerdem findest du deinen Nick nicht ein bisschen übertrieben?

SlytherinSexGott: Man sollte immer wissen wo seine Qualitäten liegen...

Zitronendrops: Wie wahr, wie wahr...auch wenn ich den Spitznamen ein wenig gewagt finde.

SlytherinSexGott: Hat irgendjemand schon den Erwachsenen-Bogen getestet?

DracoRocksMySocks: Ja. War aber eben noch nichts los...

_BöserWolf_ hat Blatt und Stift parat:

Canonsfan: Hallo, BöserWolf!

DracoRocksMySocks: Hallo Wolf!

BöserWolf: Hi alle

DracoRocksMySocks: So...ich verabschiede mich dann mal.

Canonsfan: Schade L Hausarbeiten?

DracoRocksMySocks: Ja. Noch zwei Aufsätze. Bist du morgen wieder hier?

Canonsfan: Ok...Nach dem Essen?

Zitronendrops: Das ist ja schön? Verabredet ihr euch?

Catwoman: Zitronendrops Ganz schön neugierig...

DracoRocksMySocks: Prima! Bis morgen dann...

_DracoRocksMySocks_ hat das Tintenfass geschlossen

_SlytherinSexGott_ schreibt jetzt auf pinkem Papier

BöserWolf: Wohin ist denn der Sexgott verschwunden breitgrins

Zitronendrops: Auf das Blatt für Erwachsene, denke ich...

BöserWolf: Was passiert denn da?

Catwoman: Keine Ahnung. War noch nicht dort...

Canonsfan: Ich schon XD

BöserWolf: Und?

Canonsfan: Selber testen...feix

Zitronendrops: Tztztz...

VicsGirl: Du bist so ein Angeber, Canons...

Canonsfan: Ein Angeber der bereits eine Menge Spaß hatte VicsGirl

BöserWolf: Ich glaube ich werde mir das selber mal ansehen...

Catwoman: grins Na dann, viel Spaß...

_BöserWolf_ schreibt jetzt für Erwachsene:

_BöserWolf_ traut sich aufs pinke Blatt:

BöserWolf: Hi...SlytherinSexGott: Oh, hallo. Habe mir eben etwas zu trinken geholt.

BöserWolf: Ganz schön ruhig hier.

SlytherinSexGott: Bis zum Auftauchen des _bösen_ Wolfes war ich hier alleine.

SlytherinSexGott: Muss ich jetzt Angst haben?

BöserWolf: Nur wenn du ein rotes Mützchen trägst ;)

SlytherinSexGott: Definitiv nicht. Ist nicht meine Farbe...

SlytherinSexGott: Also ist der Wolf auf der Suche nach einem Rotkäppchen?

BöserWolf: Nicht wirklich...

SlytherinSexGott: Nicht wirklich? Wie kann man den unwirklich auf der Suche sein?

SlytherinSexGott: Oder meinst du, dass du vergeben bist?

BöserWolf: Nein, bin ich nicht (Sorry, das ich solange brauche, aber du schreibst viel schneller als ich)

BöserWolf: Das "Nicht wirklich" bezog sich auf das Rotkäppchen...

SlytherinSexGott?

BöserWolf: ...ähm...na ja...das rote Kleid wäre schon in Ordnung, aber ich mag keine Mädchen rotwerd

SlytherinSexGott: Kann ich verstehen...

BöserWolf: Ja?

SlytherinSexGott: Ja...

BöserWolf: Oh...Ich war bei deinem machohaften Nick gleich davon ausgegangen, dass du ein Kerl bist der auf Frauen steht...

SlytherinSexGott: Voreilige Schlüsse haben noch niemandem etwas gebracht...

BöserWolf: Stimmt wohl...

BöserWolf: Warum hast du den Nick gewählt (wenn ich fragen darf?)

SlytherinSexGott: Weil er zutrifft. Und du? Bist du wirklich ein _böser_ Wolf?

BöserWolf: lacht Ich war schon solange nicht mehr böse, dass ich bestimmt schon vergessen habe wies geht...

SlytherinSexGott: schmunzelt Wir können ja gerne dein Gedächtnis ein wenig auffrischen...

BöserWolf: Im Ernst?

SlytherinSexGott: Natürlich. Aber nicht jetzt. Ich muss noch...arbeiten

BöserWolf: Wann denn?

SlytherinSexGott: Morgen Abend. Gleich hier auf dem pinken Papier.

BöserWolf: Ich werde kommen.

SlytherinSexGott: Da bin ich mir ganz sicher...schmunzel

BöserWolf: rotwerd Bis morgen dann

SlytherinSexGott: Bis dann.

**2te A/N**: Und? Wer ist wer:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, Rating und Warnings:** siehe Chapter 1  
**Feedback**: Dank&Butterbier an all die lieben Leutchen, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben mir eine kleine Review zu schreiben! Ihr rockt! An alle, die noch review möchten: Bitte, macht es:)

**A/N:** Das Rätseln geht weiter. Auch wenn ja einige von euch schon ganz richtige Vermutungen angestellt und die meisten der kleinen Chatten enttarnen konnten (Ihr seid wirklich gut! die Leser dieser story)

Albus Dumbledore saß vergnügt an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb schnell noch ein paar Abschiedsworte auf das weiße Papier. Er fühlte sich unheimlich müde und ein Blick auf seine alte Kaminuhr bestätigte, dass er mit seinem Gefühl absolut richtig lag. Es war bereits 2Uhr in der Frühe und wenn er nicht wollte, dass er und ein Großteil seiner Kollegen und Schüler morgen unausgeschlafen beim Frühstück saßen, dann sollte er wohl besser mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen.

Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er tatsächlich so lange geschättet hatte! Die Zeit war ihm wie im Fluge vergangen und die Gespräche waren höchstinteressant gewesen. Nie hätte er damit gerechnet, dass er jemanden finden würde, der seine Begeisterung für Muggel-Musik teilen würde, aber diese Catwoman schien sich wirklich gut auszukennen. Frank Sinatra, Sammy Davis Jr., das RatPack - sie kannte sie alle. Und angeblich besaß sie sogar einige echte Langspielplatten (nicht diese neuen CDs, sondern richtige Scheiben, die man noch mit einem Grammophon spielen konnte). Eine wirklich tolle Person...

_Zitronendrops_ hat Feder und Papier eingepackt

Catwoman: Ich denke, ich werde mich dann auch mal verabschieden. Es ist ja schon zwei Uhr...

Zeromancer: Bon nuit, Madame!

Catwoman: Vielen Dank. Gute Nacht euch allen.

Kleinaberoho: Zwei Uhr? Du meine Güte, ach herrje!

GrünerDaumen: Äh...Könnten wir uns dann morgen weiter unterhalten? kleinaberoho!

Kleinaberoho: Aber natürlich, sicher, sicher. Ich werde dir gerne erklären, wie du den Zauber auf dein Haustier sprichst. Ganz einfacher Zauber, wenn man weiß wie er gewirkt wird...eigentlich kommt es nur auf den Rhythmus an...Auf jeden Fall wird er dir dann nie wieder weglaufen.

GrünerDaumen: Das wäre echt super...der ist wirklich kaum zu bändigen.

Kleinaberoho: Wie heißt er denn, der Racker?

GrünerDaumen: Trev-...äh...Trevis

Canonsfan: Hehe...Gute Nacht, Nevis...roflmao

GrünerDaumen: Hey! Was soll das? Wer bist du?

_Canonsfan_ schleicht sich davon

Kleinaberoho: Nun denn, dann einen lieben Gruß an den Trevis. Schlaft schön, gute Nacht.

Grüner Daumen: Danke schön, Kleinaberoho! Schlaf du auch gut.

Zeromancer: So. Jetzt sind nur noch wir beide hier...

Grüner Daumen: Scheint so...

Zeromancer: Und im Gegensatz zu dir, weiß ich sogar wer da am anderen Ende der Feder sitzt. smile

GrünerDaumen: Ich...wieso...ich glaube, ich gehe auch lieber ins Bett...

Zeromancer: Angst?

GrünerDaumen: Ähm...nein...ich bin einfach nur müde...ich...

_Dragonheart_ hat sich noch mal hergewagt

Dragonheart: Ist ja nicht mehr viel los hier, was?

Zeromancer: Die Reihen lichten sich, in der Tat. Und unser lieber Freund hier, der Mann mit dem grünen Daumen, will uns auch schon verlassen.

Dragonheart: Oh. Warum denn? Ich wollte nicht stören...

GrünerDaumen: Bei Merlins Bart, nein! Du störst überhaupt gar nicht! Echt nicht! Ich bin sogar froh, dass du hier bist!

Dragonheart: Wow...warum?

GrünerDaumen: Ich...weil...ich muss jetzt gehen und so ist Zeromancer nicht alleine. Gute Nacht. Schlaft gut!

_GrünerDaumen_ lässt die Feder ruhen

Dragonheart: Mein lieber Schwan...was war denn mit dem los?

Zeromancer: Er hat Angst vor mir...:-P

Dragonheart: Warum? Du bist doch ganz in Ordnung...

Zeromancer: Danke sehr. Zu seiner Angst: Weil ich weiß, wer sich da hinter dem Nick verbirgt.

Dragonheart: Ui...ok...und woher weißt du das?

Zeromancer: Er hat sich verplappert als du eben weg warst. - Übrigens cool, dass du noch mal wieder gekommen bist. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass dich deine Freundin so schnell wieder gehen lässt...

Dragonheart: Erstens war es _eine_ Freundin und nicht _meine_ Freundin, und zweitens hab ich doch gesagt, dass es nicht lange dauern wird. Sie wollte nur ein Buch wieder haben, das ich mir ausgeliehen hatte.

Zeromancer: Was denn für ein Buch? Und wieso will sie es um diese Uhrzeit?

Dragonheart: Molliflowers Zaubertrank-ABC.'

Dragonheart: Sie lernt eigentlich immer bis tief in die Nacht. Keine Ahnung wie sie das schafft. Scheint ihr nichts auszumachen.

Zeromancer: Komische Person...Bereitest du dich mit dem Trank-ABC auf Snapes Stunden vor? 

Dragonheart: Naja...eigentlich wollte ich damit meinen Aufsatz für ihn fertig schreiben.

Zeromancer: Keine gute Idee. Molliflower hat viel zu wenig Details und ist auch noch umständlich geschrieben. Wenn du noch Zeit hast bist du den Aufsatz abgeben musst, dann geh lieber zu Madame Pince und frag, ob sie dir Sevarions Kurzes Kompendium der meist gebrauten Tränke' geben kann. Da ist eigentlich alles drin, was man für Snapes Stunden braucht. Und es ist gut erklärt...

Dragonheart: Danke schön. Ist notiert. :D

Dragonheart: Du scheinst ja richtig Ahnung zu haben.

Zeromancer: Mitnichten. Ich weiß nur wie ich mit möglichst wenig Aufwand möglichst viel erreiche.

Dragonheart: Auch gut. Und was hast du so getrieben, während ich weg war? Irgendwelche interessanten Gespräche belauscht?

Zeromancer: Pffffft...

Dragonheart: Hast du etwa nur hier gewartet?

Zeromancer: Mit wem hätte ich mich denn unterhalten sollen? Mit GrünerDaumen vielleicht? Ich bitte dich!

Dragonheart: Was ist denn mit dem Kerl?

Zeromancer: Soll ich dir sagen, wer er ist? Dann weißt du, warum er nicht wirklich eine Alternative war...

Dragonheart: Nein, danke. Eigentlich will ich gar nicht wissen, wer sich hinter welchem Nick versteckt...mir ist das so lieber. Ich will ja auch nicht, dass jeder weiß wer ich bin.

Zeromancer: Schade...dann sind meine Chancen wohl eher gering, dass ich jemals herausfinde mit wem ich hier rede...

Dragonheart: Kommt drauf an wie clever du bist, Zero grins

Zeromancer: Um dich zu enttarnen wird es reichen, glaub mir...

Dragonheart: Wieso bist du da denn so scharf drauf? Es kann dir doch egal sein wer ich bin...so kann man wenigsten entspannt reden...oder über Dinge reden, die man sich sonst nicht erzählen würde...

Zeromancer: Hm...

Zeromancer: Gibt es Dinge über die du gerne reden würdest, aber sonst nicht reden kannst?

Dragonheart: Uff... viel zu viele, würde ich sagen...Und du?

Zeromancer: Definitiv. Allerdings bezweifele ich, dass ich dir einfach so davon erzählen würde. Ich gehöre nicht zu den Leuten, die vertrauliche Angelegenheiten mit anderen besprechen nur um sich hinterher besser zu fühlen...

Zeromancer: Außerdem kennen wir uns nicht.

Dragonheart: Das können wir ja ändern.

Zeromancer: Wie sollen wir uns denn _hier_ kennen lernen? Nur auf dem Papier.

Dragonheart: Warum denn nicht? Wir einigen uns einfach darauf, dass...dass alles was wir uns hier erzählen der Wahrheit entsprechen muss. Wenn wir etwas nicht erzählen wollen, dann ist das auch in Ordnung, aber wenn wir was erzählen muss es die Wahrheit sein, ok?

Zeromancer: Gut. Was ist mit Namen oder den Häusern...Hobbys?

Dragonheart: Also ich möchte meinen Namen nicht sagen...und mein Haus auch nicht...Schließlich hat das nicht wirklich etwas mit mir zu tun. Es würde nur dazu führen, dass wir uns wenn wir aus verschiedenen Häusern kommen würden, weniger mögen würden...:-/ Was Hobbys oder alles andere anbelangt, ist es mir egal. Ich bin zum Beispiel begeisterter Quidditch-Spieler, aber wer ist das hier in Hogwarts nicht! ;)

Zeromancer: Ich verstehe was du meinst. Vielleicht ist es ja gar nicht so uninteressant das einmal zu probieren...auch wenn ich _ehrlich_ zugeben muss, dass mir nicht ganz wohl bei der Idee ist mir einem Fremden...oder mit irgendwem offen zu reden.

Dragonheart: Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht zwingen. Wenn du nicht reden willst, dann musst du es ja auch nicht. 

Zeromancer: In Ordnung.

Zeromancer: Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen? Du kannst es gerne als ersten indiskreten Vorstoß in diese sonderbare Freundschaft sehen...

Dragonheart: Äh...ok, ich denke schon. Frag ruhig.

Zeromancer: Wieso suchst du hier jemanden zum Reden? Hast du keine Freunde mit denen du dich beraten kannst? Jemand der dich kennt, kann dir doch sicher viel besser zu hören...

Dragonheart: Vielleicht habe ich ja Probleme, die ich meinen Freunden nicht erzählen möchte, gerade weil sie mich kennen. Ich glaube, ich hätte Angst, dass sie mich danach anders behandeln würden...

Zeromancer: Gut, das verstehe ich. 

Dragonheart: Darf ich dich auch was fragen?

Zeromancer: Sicher.

Dragonheart: Was bedeutet dein Nick? Der klingt irgendwie...

Zeromancer: Cool?

Dragonheart: Traurig :-/

Zeromancer: Dann weißt du doch schon was er bedeutet...

Dragonheart: Naja...zero und romance...das war jetzt auch nicht schwer...aber warum nennst du dich so?

Zeromancer: Weil es das ist was ich denke. Liebe und ich passen nicht zusammen...

Dragonheart: Wie kommst du darauf?

Zeromancer: Ich glaube darüber sollten wir reden, wenn ich nicht ganz so müde bin. Können wir morgen weiter reden?

Dragonheart: Hab ich dich verärgert?

Zeromancer: Ach, Dragonheart, es ist nur einfach ein Thema, das ich nicht eben so bereden möchte. Wenn du morgen Nacht wieder hier bist, verspreche ich dir können wir weiter reden, ok?

Dragonheart: In Ordnung. Dann schlaf mal gut.

Zeromancer: Du auch! Und denk an das Buch...

Dragonheart: Mach ich! Bye!

_Zeromancer_ ist abgeschrieben

_Draonheart_ schließt sein Tintenfaß

**2.A/N:** Der Nick "Zeromancer" ist eigentlich der Name einer ziemlich genialen norwegischen Band (der ich im übrigen auch meinen Nick verdanke räusper). Die Band Zeromancer leitet ihren Namen außerdem von einem Buch (nämlich Neuromancer - einem scifi-roman ab).  
Allerdings finde ich den Name so cool, dass ich ihn mir kurzerhand ausgeborgt und als Nick misbraucht habe. In meiner story ist Mr X aber kein Fan der Band, sondern hat ja eine eigene Begründung für die Namenswahl...ich hoffe, das ist ok

Achja, aufgrund beständiger Zahnschmerzen dank der pochenden Wurzel meines Backenzahns werde ich Kapitel 4 (mit gaaanz viel smut, smut und noch mehr smut) heute nacht noch posten...


End file.
